Shugo Chara Truth or Dare (Discontinued)
by Amuchia
Summary: Reviewers torture the Shugo Chara cast. Featuring RimahikoLuver. Enough said. Genre and rating may be subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Reviewers torture the SC cast. Featuring RimahikoLuver. Enough said.

Disclaimer: AmzyLuvIkuto and RimahikoLuver do not own Shugo Chara.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Hello everyone and welcome to Shugo Chara Truth or Dare, the story where reviewers torture the Shugo Chara cast!

RimahikoLuver: Hi! You guys might know me from my own SC Truth or Dare story that I'm currently working on. Sorry it's taking so long to update, but I have a lot of reviews. Please call me Apple-chan!

AmzyLuvIkuto: Poor Apple-chan! Don't worry, it will be fine. You're not going to get killed. Everyone call me Amzy!

RimahikoLuver: Shall we begin Amzy?

AmzyLuvIkuto: Yes we shall! By the way, since this is the first chapter, we're going to have our own truth or dares. –teleports all the SC cast to her and Apple-chan-

Rima: Where are we?

AmzyLuvIkuto: You are now starring in the brand new fan fiction Shugo Chara Truth or Dare!

Nagihiko: What?

RimahikoLuver: What she just said.

Amu & Ikuto: Oh poop.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Let us begin now, sheesh!

**Dare(s): **

**Rima and Nagihiko have seven minutes in heaven, in that conveniently placed closet.**

**Amu and Ikuto have to switch personalities for a week.**

**Ikuto has to be OOC and glomp RimahikoLuver.**

**Utau has to stop singing and eating ramen for a week.**

**Kukai has to make out with Amu, with Ikuto watching.**

**The girls have to do the "Love and Joy" dance by Kimura Yuki and Utau has to sing it.**

**Kairi has to have a sugar rush.**

**Kukai and Ikuto have to dress up as girls and Nagihiko gets to watch and laugh.**

RimahikoLuver: Okay, I think that's enough dares now. Let's do them! :D

AmzyLuvIkuto: Rima, Nagihiko.

Rima & Nagihiko: Yes?

AmzyLuvIkuto: Read this. –passes truth or dare paper to them-

Rima: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!

RimahikoLuver: Oh, but you are! –laughs evilly-

AmzyLuvIkuto: Apple-chan, help me move these lovebirds.

RimahikoLuver: Got it. –drags Nagihiko and Rima to closet and throws them in, locking the door-

AmzyLuvIkuto: -whispers- Apple-chan, let's keep them in there for 15 minutes instead.

RimahikoLuver: -whispers- Yes, let's do that.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Onto the next dare! Amu, Ikuto!

Amu & Ikuto: What?

AmzyLuvIkuto: -passes truth or dare paper to them-

Ikuto: Wha- I have to act like Amu!

Amu: I can't act like a pervert!

AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh, but you can. Starting... Now.

RimahikoLuver: Amzy, let's start the next dare, I'm bored.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Okay. You have to give it to Ikuto though.

RimahikoLuver: I'm on it! –passes truth or dare paper to Ikuto-

Ikuto: -reads- ...Are you serious?

AmzyLuvIkuto: Yup.

Ikuto: Ugh, fine. RIMAHIKOLUVEEER I LOVE YOU! –glomps-

AmzyLuvIkuto: That was so amusing :3

RimahikoLuver: Haha, I got glomped. Even though I wish Nagihiko had glomped me instead. :(

AmzyLuvIkuto: Aw, don't worry, I'll make him glomp you sometime.

RimahikoLuver: Yay!

AmzyLuvIkuto: To the next dare! Utau, come here!

Utau: What do you want?

RimahikoLuver: Here, read this. It will explain everything. –passes truth or dare paper to Utau-

Utau: -reads slowly- I can't do that! Not singing or eating ramen for a WEEK!

AmzyLuvIkuto: Mhm.

RimahikoLuver: I'm still bored.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Speaking of which, what happened to Nagihiko and Rima?

RimahikoLuver: Oh my gosh. I think they're still in that closet...

AmzyLuvIkuto: Should we leave them?

RimahikoLuver: Yeah.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Let's do the next dare, to suppress our pure boredom. Kukai, Amu and Ikuto, I need you to come here.

Kukai & Amu: Yeah, what is it?

Ikuto: I'm here, what's up?

AmzyLuvIkuto: Apple-chan, could you do me the honours please?

RimahikoLuver: Of course I could. –gives truth or dare paper to all three of them-

Kukai, Amu & Ikuto: -reads carefully-

Amu: Are you serious!

Kukai: We're not going to do that!

AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh, but you are.

RimahikoLuver & AmzyLuvIkuto: NOW GO! –pushes the three into a room and locks the door-

AmzyLuvIkuto: And now...

RimahikoLuver: We wait.

AmzyLuvIkuto: While we're waiting, let's go force the girls to do the "Love and Joy" dance.

RimahikoLuver: Utau, Yaya, Rima!

All the girls: What?

AmzyLuvIkuto: You have to do the "Love and Joy" dance by Kimura Yuki. With Utau singing it.

Utau: But the dare said I can't sing for a week!

AmzyLuvIkuto: This is an exception.

Utau: Ugh, fine.

RimahikoLuver: Sing your best Utau!

Utau: Whatever.

AmzyLuvIkuto: You have to do the full version. Now start already! (Readers, you can skip past the song.)

Utau: Okay, okay.

Love & Joy keep on changing  
>And keep changing tomorrow<br>In the season when you make a rainbow in my heart  
>I won't lose my love &amp; joy<br>The person who wants to chase after them  
>Is someone who is making them, because it's not "now"<br>I just barely missed that vacant room I was aiming at for someone  
>But I'm not wrong<br>The window of the train is shaking with a sigh  
>There are seven turnabouts, but if I have to face an eighth, will things get any better from it?<br>Love & Joy keep on changing  
>You keep changing too<br>In the season when you make a rainbow in my heart  
>You'll change your colour<br>Love & Joy, to the colour of dreams  
>I can't help it that you have only one smile<br>I'll sing my favourite song, and I'll look at a picture of the person I love  
>I'm getting kind of eager, so won't a simple emotion do?<br>Is it ok if we only avoid the end?  
>I heard that we don't only stand before the reformations.<br>If Love & Joy are awkward  
>And unstylish<br>It's because someone's making them, and it's not "now"  
>Love &amp; Joy don't change<br>Search for a throbbing sensation  
>You're making it, so feel for tomorrow<br>I want to say, "You're good," but by not saying it at all  
>Stop chasing after the whereabouts of the pride I started to erase on the journey I got hurt on<br>Love & Joy keep changing  
>You keep changing too<br>In the season when we start up rainbows and squalls  
>Tomorrow will change its colour<br>Love & Joy, to seven colours  
>I held you in my heart with that smile<br>Love & Joy don't change  
>Search for a throbbing sensation<br>You're making it, so feel for tomorrow  
>You'll change your colour<br>Love & Joy, to the colour of dreams

I can't help it that you have only one smile  
>LOVE &amp; JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE<br>LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE

RimahikoLuver & AmzyLuvIkuto: -claps- Bravo Utau! Bravo!

AmzyLuvIkuto: That was your last time to sing this week. Remember that.

Utau: -sighs- I know.

RimahikoLuver: Onto the next dare! Kairi!

Kairi: What is it Apple-san?

RimahikoLuver: Have some sugar.

Kairi: What...? Why do I need sugar?

RimahikoLuver: BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO HAVE THE SUGAR!

Kairi: Eh, okay... –grabs some sugar-

AmzyLuvIkuto: Have lots of it Kairi!

Kairi: Fine, fine. –eats a huge bag of sugar.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Good boy Kairi!

Kairi: Where's Yaya?

AmzyLuvIkuto: Over there.

Kairi: YAYA! SUGAR RUSH! –gives her a bag of sugar-

Yaya: -eats sugar- SUGAR RUSH KAIRI! SUGAR!

Kairi: LET'S PARTY DOWN! WITH SUGAR!

RimahikoLuver: Let's just let them do that while we get onto the other dare. Amzy, we need to get Nagihiko and Rima out, because the next dare involves Nagihiko. –sighs- Poor Nagihiko. –opens closet door to find Nagihiko and Rima heavily making out-

AmzyLuvIkuto: Uh guys, we know you love each other, but we have a dare for Nagihiko.

Rima: -pulls away from Nagihiko quickly- W-WHAT! WE DO NOT!

RimahikoLuver: Then why were you making out? ;)

Nagihiko: Eh, leave her alone. What's the dare?

RimahikoLuver: Well... –whispers it to Nagihiko-

Nagihiko: HAHA THAT'S HILARIOUS!

Rima: What is it?

Nagihiko: Nothing Rima, nothing.

RimahikoLuver: I'll get Kukai and Ikuto.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Okay.

RimahikoLuver: -walks in to find Amu and Kukai making out heavily and Ikuto looking like he's going to kill Kukai- Okay, make out session is over. Kukai, Ikuto, I need you.

Amu & Kukai: -quickly pull away-

RimahikoLuver: You liked it, didn't you Kukai? ;)

Kukai: EH! I DID NOT!

RimahikoLuver: What about you Ikuto? Did you enjoy watching it?

Ikuto: It was horrifying, you have no idea.

RimahikoLuver: Thought so. Come with me. –takes the two boys to the changing room-

Kukai & Ikuto: -come out wearing girl's clothes-

Nagihiko: AHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!

AmzyLuvIkuto: Have fun Nagihiko.

RimahikoLuver: -sighs- It seems this chapter has come to an end. It was fun while it lasted. Goodbye everyone!

AmzyLuvIkuto: What a pity. Please give us some truth or dares for the next chapter, or we can't/won't do it. Also, if you wish to be a guest star, please include that in your review! Thank you for reading, and goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

AmzyLuvIkuto: Hello again everyone! I am here today with another chapter!

RimahikoLuver: Hello, hello, everyone! Apple-chan here!

AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh, and here are the guest stars! Come on out MegagirlZX, angel-sama desu!

Mega-chan: Hi everyone.

Angel-sama: Hey there!

AmzyLuvIkuto: Now, onto the truth and dares.

* * *

><p><strong>Truths:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko: Why is RimahikoLuver one of your fans?<strong>

**Rima: Are you in love with Nagihiko?**

**Yaya: Do you like Kukai or Kairi?**

**Kairi: Do you like Amu or Yaya?**

**Kukai and Tadase: Before you knew that Nadeshiko was a guy, did you have a crush on "her"?**

**Kukai: What's your favourite sport? Choose in 5 seconds or no ramen for you.**

**Nagihiko: What do you think of everyone, including the minor cast?**

* * *

><p><strong>Dares:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu: I dare you to have super glue put on your hand, and then hold hands with Ikuto. In other words, you're going to be stuck holding Ikuto's hand.<strong>

**Tadase: I dare you to watch Amu hold Ikuto's hand all day long.**

**Rima: I dare you to watch Amu and Nagihiko socialize like they're best friends.**

**Nagihiko: I dare you to watch Kirishima Fuyuki confess to Rima (again).**

**Entire Cast: Play the silent game. First one to lose gets paired up with second. Third to fourth. etc. Then each pair kisses. (No canon couples.)**

**Kukai and Utau: Have to kiss.**

**Entire Cast: Do the Macarena.**

**Tadase: Say prince every time someone says the word apple or here.**

**Entire Cast: switch charas with other charas and do chara change (not transform change) to see what each other's personalities is like.**

**Charas: Cosplay an anime of my choice.**

* * *

><p>RimahikoLuver: Are we done yet?<p>

AmzyLuvIkuto: I think so, that was a LONG list.

Mega-chan: I agree.

Angel-sama: Same.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Now, let's do the first one, because this is going to be a long chapter... We'll do the truths first.

Angel-sama: Nagihiko, why is RimahikoLuver one of your fans?

Nagihiko: Good question. Maybe she just likes my manners or something.

RimahikoLuver: Oh, you have no idea.

Nagihiko: About what?

RimahikoLuver: Nothing!

AmzyLuvIkuto: You're up Mega-chan!

Mega-chan: Rima-chan, are you in love with Nagihiko-kun?

Rima: -blushes- Eh, of course not, how could I be in love with that stupid cross-dresser?

Nagihiko: Aw, I'm offended Rima-chan.

RimahikoLuver: Haha, anyway... Yaya, do you like Kukai or Kairi?

Yaya: Eh, Yaya doesn't like either, Yaya likes candy!

Angel-sama: We kind of guessed that. Kairi, do you like Amu or Yaya?

Kairi: Amu of course.

Mega-chan: How do you just blurt that out so easily?

Kairi: Others cannot do this because they are unsure of their feelings. I am sure of my love for Amu.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Right... Hey, Kukai, Tadase, before you knew that Nadeshiko was a guy, did you have a crush on "her"?

Tadase: Nope, I love Amu-chan.

Kukai: Nah, she was more like a friend.

Nagihiko: So that's what you thought of Nadeshiko, eh?

Tadase and Kukai: Uhm, yes?

Mega-chan: Kukai, What's your favourite sport? Choose in 5 seconds or no ramen for you.

Kukai: Soccer.

Mega-chan: That was two seconds, here have some ramen. –gives Kukai ramen-

Angel-sama: Nagihiko, What do you think of everyone, including the minor cast?

Nagihiko: Amu-chan is nice and I think she's a good friend, Tadase is nice as well, he's a good friend, Ikuto, I'm not sure, Utau, I don't really know her, but I like her voice, Kukai, he's a nice person to know and befriend, always full of energy, Yaya, needs to lay off the candy a bit, Rima-chan, needs to learn to open up to people, Kairi, seems like a nice person, Nikaidou-sensei, has changed his ways, so he's okay, Sanjo Yukari, I don't really know her, Lulu, seems to be okay, Rikka, is very peppy, Hikaru, needs to get more exercise, Hinamori Midori, is very polite, Tsumugu Hinamori, seems a bit dramatic, Hinamori Ami, seems very cute, Tsukasa, I don't really understand what he's talking about sometimes, Hoshina Kazuomi, don't know him much, Nobuko Saeki, sometimes her fortunes aren't right, Saaya Yamabuki, not sure about her, and Suzuki Seiichiro, I also don't know.

RimahikoLuver: That was... A big list of people. Onto the dares now! Amu, I dare you to have super glue put on your hand, and then hold hands with Ikuto. In other words, you're going to be stuck holding Ikuto's hand.

Amu: WHAT! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!

AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh, but you are. Mega-chan, can you get the super glue please?

Mega-chan: Okay! –gets super glue and gives it to AmzyLuvIkuto-

AmzyLuvIkuto: Angel-sama, hold her hand steady. –puts super glue on Amu's hand-

Angel-sama: IKUTO! GET OVER HERE!

Ikuto: Yes?

RimahikoLuver: Hold Amu's hand.

Ikuto: Eh, okay.

Amu: No, Ikuto, don't listen to her!

Ikuto: -smirks- Okay then, I will listen. –holds Amu's hand-

Amu: No! Help me someone!

Mega-chan: Ahaha, that was fun. Onto the next dare. Tadase, I dare you to watch Amu hold Ikuto's hand all day long.

Tadase: Wait, Amu-chan is holding hands with him!

Angel-sama: No reason. To the next dare! Rima, I dare you to watch Amu and Nagihiko socialize like they're best friends.

Rima: Ugh, fine. –watches Amu and Nagihiko-

AmzyLuvIkuto: Next dare! Nagihiko: I dare you to watch Kirishima Fuyuki confess to Rima (again).

Nagihiko: Fine.

Kirishima: Rima, I love you.

Nagihiko: -eye twitching-

Rima: Mhm, whatever, I don't really care anymore.

RimahikoLuver: So Rima, how was watching Amu and Nagihiko?

Rima: Horrible. How could she even be friends with that cross-dresser?

Mega-chan: Next dare! Everyone, I dare you to play the silent game. First one to lose gets paired up with second. Third to fourth. etc. Then each pair has to kiss.

Entire Cast: Fine.

Angel-sama: Starting the silent game... Now! –everyone goes quiet-

Yaya: -after a while- YAYA CAN'T STAND THIS SILENCE!

AmzyLuvIkuto: And, Yaya has lost.

Kukai: I hate this silence too. I'm out.

RimahikoLuver: Kukai has lost now!

Nagihiko: -after a while- It's too quiet in here.

Mega-chan: Three people out.

Amu: Is this game going to be over soon?

Angel-sama: We hope so. Four out.

Tadase: I have to break this silence.

AmzyLuvIkuto: Five out and counting.

Utau: Same here, I hate it when it's too quiet.

Ikuto: I'm finished here.

Rima: Can we stop now?

RimahikoLuver: Yep. Now I will announce the pairs! Yaya and Kukai! Nagihiko and Amu! Tadase and Utau! Ikuto and Rima! Now each pair... KISS!

Everyone: EH!

Mega-chan: Do it...

Yaya & Kukai: -have a quick kiss-

Nagihiko and Amu: -Nagihiko kisses Amu on the cheek-

Tadase and Utau: -very light kiss-

Ikuto and Rima: -kiss and get it over with-

Angel-sama: How cute!~ To the next dare now! Kukai and Utau, you have to kiss.

Utau: Okay. –kisses Kukai-

AmzyLuvIkuto: Now that that's done, next dare! Everyone, do the Macarena.

Entire Cast: -does the Macarena-

RimahikoLuver: AHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! AGAIN, AGAIN!

Entire Cast: No.

Mega-chan: Aw... Anyway, to the next dare. Tadase, say prince every time someone says the word apple or here. Hmm, that sounds interesting.

Tadase: Prince. –chara changes- I AM NOT A MERE PRINCE, I AM A KING! THE KIND OF THE WORLD! AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA!

Angel-sama: While he's doing that, onto the next dare. Everyone, switch your charas with each other charas and do chara change (not transform change) to see what each other's personalities is like.

Entire Cast: Fine. –switches charas-

Entire Cast: Eh, I didn't know that they were like this.

AmzyLuvIkuto: That was entertaining to watch. Next and last dare everyone! Charas, cosplay as Cardcaptor Sakura characters. Ran, as Sakura, Suu as Tomoyo, Eru, as Ruby Moon. Daichi, as Shaoran, Yoru, as Touya, Kiseki, as Eriol, Iru, as Spinel Sun, Miki, as Keroberos, Pepe, as Yukito, Musashi, as Clow Reed, Temari, as Meiling, Rhythm, as Yue, Kusukusu as Daidouji Sonomi, Nana as Terada, Hotaru as Rika Sasaki, and Dia as Kaho Mizuki. –all of the charas cosplay as their role-

RimahikoLuver: Aw, that's so cute!

AmzyLuvIkuto: And that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading, thank you my guest stars, and a special thanks to those who reviewed. I would love it if you would review, or give me your own truth or dare. If you would like to be a guest star, please include that in your review.


	3. Important Notice

_Hey guys. Due to myself losing complete interest in writing this story, it has been discontinued. I apologize and I hope you can understand._

_- Amuchia_


End file.
